Biobehavioral research can be a challenging scientific endeavor, as biological organisms display wide-ranging individual differences in physiology. Most clinical disorders do not arise due to a single biological change, but rather are the result of interactions between multiple factors. Thus, different individuals affected by the same clinical condition (e.g., depression) may present with a different range or extent of symptoms, depending on the specific changes within each individual.